


when the world doesn't need saving, you'll know

by narukamiyu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, idk what fandoms to tag my bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: In which Bruce and Clark start dating, Dick wins a bet, and Tim is asleep the whole time.





	when the world doesn't need saving, you'll know

**Author's Note:**

> i rarely write for dc but like.....maybe that'll change  
> hope you enjoy! <3

It’s a normal night, or as normal as nights in Gotham can get. A robbery here, an arson there...all in all, not that eventful. But when Superman descends from the sky as they’re about to return home...well, Nightwing figures things are about to get interesting.

As expected, Batman’s first words are, “Get out.” The predictability, really. Superman apparently feels the same since he seems to be resisting an amused smile. 

“It’s okay to play nice, you know,” he chastises. “No world-threatening crises lately. It’s actually been a good few weeks.”

Nightwing looks between the two of them. He can tell that Batman is scowling, but he’s not really worried. Those two have a whole thing going on, the  _ banter  _ and the  _ faked annoyance.  _ They’ve been doing it since he was a kid.

“Speak for yourself,” Batman says lowly. “We live in Gotham.”

“You could let me help sometimes.” Superman holds up his hands as Batman opens his mouth to interrupt. “I know, I know. Gotham is your city. Geez, lighten up!”

Nightwing barks out a laugh. There aren’t that many people who could get away with telling Batman that. When his mentor turns to glare at him, he just grins.

“Something funny, Nightwing?”

“Yeah, Batman. Lighten up!” He exchanges a giddy look with Superman. All three of them are perfectly aware that Nightwing is also one of the rare few. It’s an interesting privilege. “Any reason you’re in Gotham, though?” He directs the question at his friend, genuinely curious. He’s not complaining, of course; it’s been a while since he’d seen the big guy.

More importantly...Batman isn’t complaining.  _ Much.  _ Nightwing glances at him, intrigued. Normally, Batman would have argued or just flat-out disappeared the moment he realized Superman had nothing of importance to say. 

“Oh, uh…” Superman rubs at the back of his neck, and Nightwing can practically sense the awkwardness radiating from him. “I just wanted to say hi, I guess.”

“You guess?” Batman grumbles, and he gleefully realizes that they’re  _ both  _ being awkward. Wow. Two of the greatest heroes on Earth, being socially inept in front of him. (Not that it should be surprising, considering who one of them is.)

“Okaaaay. Well, should I take off and let you two keep saying hello?” Nightwing asks cheerfully, completely anticipating the  _ NO  _ from each of them. 

“I should actually get going, sorry to bother you.” Superman gives them an apologetic look before flying off without saying anything else, and Nightwing almost finds himself getting disappointed. But there’s time. He’ll figure out what’s going on.

Batman looks as impassive as usual, but there’s a bit of thoughtfulness to it - or at least, that’s what he thinks. When he starts walking away from the scene, Nightwing follows without a word. Now’s not the time to ask questions, not yet.


End file.
